Takumi Ichinose
'Takumi Ichinose ' (一ノ瀬巧 Ichinose Takumi) is the bassist of Trapnest. He is quite handsome and has a reputation of being a playboy. Despite his raw sexual charisma, Takumi can also be a cold and controlling workaholic. His favorite brand of cigarettes is Gitanes.Nana 7.8 Biography Coming from a family with an alcoholic and bitter father, he and his older sister learned to be independent at a young age due to their mother being bed-ridden with illness in the hospital. He looked after Layla since they were children and always harbours a brother-like care for her. He met Nana K. through Nana O. when he came to play mah-jong. The supposed one night stand (the next day) eventually became an affair as he expressed that he wants Hachi to be only his. Though he doesn’t want to admit it, he began to care deeply for Hachi and admits to Ren that whenever she comes to his mind, he’s missing her. His possessiveness and caring about Hachi dubiously resulted in Hachi's pregnancy. He refused to leave Hachi and the unborn child despite Hachi's uncertainty whether it is his or Nobu's. In a previous chapter, Naoki said something to Yasu about Takumi not letting the woman he likes to run away that easily; and Ren saying that Takumi hates getting into messes involving women, which hinted that Takumi took responsibility not just only because of a sheer sense of responsibility, but he is starting to care for her, and Takumi later on personally admitted to Hachiko that he loves her. Although he loves Hachi Takumi still keeps his playboy habits, cheating on her with a soap-opera actress while saying that he's been awakened to love when referring to Hachi, and later on with Layla, who has openly declared her desire to become one of his lovers. Takumi has said more than once that he only loves Layla as a sister but eventually made her one of his women to prevent her from self-destruction because Shin can no longer be there for her. He is afraid of the thought that Hachi will leave him and admitted to Ren that if she will leave, everywhere he goes will be a battleground and if he is to go to hell, he'll drag along his band mates, but wishes for Hachi and Satsuki (the baby) to live happily. In the present time, he is shown living in England together with their son Ren while Hachi, his wife, is living with their daughter Satsuki at their home in Shirogane. He and Naoki are helping his wife look for the missing Nana while keeping an eye on Reira who refuses to sing unless Ren (the child) accompanies her on his guitar. He mentioned to Naoki that he persuaded Hachi to live with him there (England), but she refused saying that Nana might be coming back to Japan and wants to be there when it does happen. This prompts Naoki to comment that Hachi is really like the dog Hachiko for being loyal. Takumi is one of the most confusing characters in the manga. The way he does business most of the times overlap that with personal affairs and like what Hachiko once said, with Takumi, it is hard to tell whether it is love or business. Physical appearance Takumi is a t6ft 1inch tall young adult man in his early 20's he is noted as being handsome he has long black hair which reaches his shoulders as nana k comments she wishes he never cuts it and slate grey eyes he has a peircing in both of his ears mainly wearing either a sliver stud or a small silver hoop. when going out he wears aviater sunglasses. Personality and traits He is known for his exreme sexual appetite and sudecing women but along side this he is shown as a quiet and reserved induvidual aswell as kind. Relationships Family Father Mother Megumi Ichinose (sister) Brother-in-law Satsuki Ichinose (daughter) Ren Ichinose (son) Nana Komatsu (wife) Behind the scenes *His favorite brand of cigarettes is "Gitanes". In the English version published by Viz Media, the brand was replaced by another brand called "Pantheres." Appearances *''Nana'' **Manga **Anime References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ichinose family Category:Trapnest members